Ghosts of Gotham
by Sunflare2k5
Summary: How far would you go to help your family? Yung Shun-Xin is finding that out the hard way, as her quest to find her twin's murderer leads her into some bad company...
1. Chapter 1: Tiger Hunt

Ghosts of Gotham  
Chapter One: Tiger Hunt

by Sunflare2k5

Disclaimer: Batman, his costumed villains, and Gotham City are owned by DC Comics.  
The other characters, unless otherwise indicated, are mine. I'm not using any of this  
for profit. I'm working from translation guides and Wikipedia for my information;  
correct me on anything.

It was nearly midnight in Gotham City, and Er Hu "Two Tigers" Fong was on the prowl.  
He'd just emerged from the back door of one of the Lucky Hand Triad's "legitimate"  
businesses; a door almost too small for his stout frame. Last night's snowfall had already  
degraded into dirty slush; he grunted in displeasure as some of it washed onto his  
expensive shoes from the edges of a half-frozen puddle.

The Red Pole assigned to guard him had stepped outside first, along with one of his  
soldiers. Only when they'd signaled the "all clear" was Fong himself allowed outside.  
Behind Fong was Lin Lung Chan_,_ one of the White Paper Fans that handled Triad  
money; he had his own guard, as he was carrying their share of the tribute money  
for the Mountain Master.

Nearby, sat a black van for Janus Security. The swarthy man in the driver's seat softly  
drummed his fingers on the edge of the steering wheel as he watched the immediate  
area. His twin watched Fong's group through binoculars, then turned to the long seat  
behind the driver's section.

"Boss, they're on the move. Do we attack?" the man with binoculars asked.

Two-Face, half-hidden in the dim interior lighting, flipped the Coin. It alone would  
determine whether "Two Tigers" would be allowed to survive this night. With the  
ease of long practice, Two-Face caught the Coin and checked it…

Bad Heads; the hunt was on.

(to be continued)

Author's Notes:  
Red Pole – a Triad enforcer; leads 15 soldiers  
White Paper Fan – Triad administrator; equal in rank to Red Pole  
Mountain Master – The Triad leader


	2. Chapter 2: Helping Hands

Ghosts of Gotham  
Chapter Two: Helping Hands

by Sunflare2k5

Two-Face figured it was a fair fight; he and his four henchmen versus Fong,  
Chan, and their three lackeys. The two waiting in the back of the van swung  
the rear doors open, and jumped out; the twins in the front jumped out of  
their own doors, and started bracketing fire to drive the Triad group into a  
small formation.

The Red Pole stood his ground, barking out orders to his soldiers as he drew  
his gun and started firing. Fong dove for what little cover there was, and Chan  
hit the slush and belly-crawled trying to get back inside. Two-Face tried to get  
a clear shot at Chan; he couldn't let the briefcase carrier get away with the  
loot. But he skidded on some black ice and fell; his pistols clattering to the  
ground away from him as the pain forced Two-Face to clutch at his twisted  
ankle.

One of the Triad soldiers grinned -- he was about to make his reputation for  
life by killing Two-Face! He rushed to the wounded villain, and took aim at  
Two-Face's head. But just as he was about to pull the trigger, a shadowy form  
struck the Triad soldier... and went through him! He screeched and collapsed,  
convulsing on the ground.

And as the shadow took down the soldier, a white-clad figure leapt atop Chan  
and pinned him to the ground. The Triad forces were thrown into chaos by this,  
and were soon taken down by Two-Face's men. The one in white -- a woman,  
they could see now -- stood up and held her hands up. "We are Luan Mo; we  
oppose the Lucky Hand. As we have fought a common enemy, shall we meet  
in peace?"

Two-Face flipped the Coin to decide his answer. The unscarred side of the  
Coin caught a sliver of moonlight and gave him his reply. "Yes, we will." He  
signalled his men to hold their fire; if she proved untrustworthy, they could  
stop her before she could inflict further harm. But the Coin demanded he  
give her the benefit of the doubt.

Her face was hidden under a pearl-white demon mask and a long white mane,  
matching the white satin of her kung-fu outfit. A multitude of pouches and two  
fans hung from a belt at her waist. She stepped forward carefully, offering her  
hands to Two-Face; her voice was filled with concern. "Er Lian, may I tend to  
your wounds?"

He didn't want to admit weakness, but right now he knew he couldn't stand  
without help. "Fine..." he told her, then snapped to his henchmen, "Get the  
briefcase, and make sure they're all dead. We need to go!" She helped him  
up, and supported him as he limped back to the van. The henchmen piled in,  
and they drove to one of the underground's doctors.

(to be continued)


End file.
